


[vid] Good Omens - Fan Teaser#2

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Если вам показалось, что вы увидели здесь пейринг - возможно, вам не показалось.На момент создания трейлера сериал все еще не вышел.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	[vid] Good Omens - Fan Teaser#2

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: Queen - You're My Best Friend (Remastered 2011); Good Omens - Official Teaser Trailer I Prime Video  
> Video: Good Omens - Official Teaser Trailer I Prime Video; Good Omens - An Inside Look; Avatar (2009); RRRrrrr!!! (2004); Julius Caesar (2002); Terminator Genisys (2015); Van Helsing (2004); Jeanne d'Arc (1999)  
> Edited for WTF Good Omens 2019


End file.
